


The Boy Who Wanted To Be Loved

by AislinMarue



Series: Asa Feels Nostalgic [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, very old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 20:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7121467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinMarue/pseuds/AislinMarue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione has always supported Harry and she always will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy Who Wanted To Be Loved

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: My first ever fanfic written was for Harry Potter with this very ship. I wrote it when I was 17 and I was so nervous! I'll post that one eventually. For now, enjoy this little drabble I wrote a long time ago.

Bottle green eyes staring at me through broken glasses.  
Strong hands brushing through my brown curls.  
Unruly black hair moving in the wind with love echoing in the thoughts of a troubled mind.  
He is a boy forced into adulthood at an incredibly young age who wants nothing more than to feel loved by another person.  
I will give him that love and so much more.  
The words that issue from his lips stiffen my resolve:  
“I love you, Hermione.”  
My smile is brilliant as I voice my reply, giving him what he wants most:  
“I love you too, Harry.”


End file.
